


Why We Fight

by ashtonmalik



Series: It Will Always Be You [2]
Category: Kendall Jenner - Fandom, One Direction (Band), UFC - Fandom, Ultimate Fighting Championship RPF, Zayn Malik (Musician), gigi hadid - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, post-zayn one direction - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Zayn, F/F, Fights, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Sad Liam, Ultimate Fighting Championship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonmalik/pseuds/ashtonmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Nobody But You"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Parker grabbed the tea he had ordered and went outside, taking a seat in the outdoor area of the café. He watched people as they walked up and down the busy, wet streets of London. He checked his watch, acknowledging that he had about an hour to finish up his tea before his meeting.

He sipped the hot liquid, feeling it travel through his throat and down to his stomach. He hadn’t drunk much coffee since the move to London. Everything was tea. And he had made that transition successful. He hadn’t slept much, his thoughts kept him awake at night. He wished the thoughts stayed in Los Angeles, where he felt like he left everything behind. He left Zayn, he left Gigi, he left all of his bad decisions and insecurities. He had hoped that this move wasn’t short lived. He hadn’t planned on going back unless absolutely necessary, leaving his business in the hands of Jeff. He trusted him and knew that he could handle it. He took care of everything and left Parker with the actual contracts to sign. That wasn’t an issue.

He checked his phone, the time now thirty minutes until he had to get to his appointment. He tried not to get too excited about it, but he couldn’t help but think that this may be what he’s needed all along. Well, one of the things he’s needed. He realized that sometimes what he needed most was something he’d never get again, of course, due to his own error with his admission. But he kept all this to himself.

Parker finished his tea, wiped his mouth clean, and headed down to the address which he was given over the phone. He hoped that the rain would hold until after the meeting was over. He had, again, forgotten his umbrella. He wasn’t used to all this rain; it was practically nonexistent back home. But London was his new home now, and he had to adjust accordingly to this weather. He had never wanted to leave California. But with everything that had happened, the mess he created, the fuck up he made, he needed to leave. He had penned New York, but when this opportunity arose, he couldn’t refuse. And it was even further from his mess than New York. So in his mind, it was perfect.

He adjusted his suit as he arrived at the building door, making sure to look sharp and better than he had a few years ago. He wasn’t sure that this would have ever gone through if it weren’t for someone he had left back home. Because of the things he said and the way he cared, he realized that he needed to do this. Zayn made him realize that this sport was everything to him, so he had sent in an appeal to his ban from the UFC. A few phone calls and emails later, a hearing was set up, location to be determined. He had never had the opportunity to share this with Zayn, and he wished he had. Either way, he’d thank him later, assuming that he’d answer his phone call, which was highly unlikely. Ever since he told him he was in London, Zayn went back to ignoring his calls and texts. That night had given Parker some hope, but it was, again, diminishing.

Parker shook his thoughts out of his head as he opened up the grand glass door before him and found himself in a beautiful lobby with two secretaries. He approached the less mean looking one, offering her a smile.

“Good day, ma’am. I’m here for the hearing with the UFC board”. Parker couldn’t believe that those words were coming out of his mouth.

The woman barely smiled, but raised the phone to her ear; spoke a few words, before hanging up and turning her attention back to Parker. “Seventh floor. The receptionist up there will further direct you”.

“Thank you”.

Parker stepped into the elevator, pressing his pointer finger against the unlit button the told him it would take him to the seventh floor. It lit up, and he was on his way. He had to admit, he was slightly nervous, but he felt good. He wanted this more than anything at this point. He was over being an attorney, he was over amateur fighting. He wanted his career back, the little of it that had begun. His passion was fighting, and he was willing to do what he could to get back into that Octagon.

Sure enough, as soon as he exited the elevator on the seventh floor, a young blonde woman greeted him, this one with a smile.

“You must be Mr. Cruz”, she offered. “Please follow me”.

Parker smiled and followed the woman down a corridor where they reached a boardroom with all glass walls. He could see Dana White and others sitting down at the long conference table. He swallowed before the woman opened the glass door for him and he stepped in.

“Mr. Cruz!” Dana stood from his chair, walking over and offering him a hand.

Parker took it firmly, smiling. “Mr. White, thank you again for doing this”.

Dana nodded. “Have a seat, let’s get this thing going”.

Parker did as he said and took a seat, opening up the button on his suit jacket. He offered hellos to the committee, and they greeted him back. He mentally reminded himself to stay calm and be himself.

“So, Mr. Cruz” one of the men said. “You were banned almost six years ago. The incident that caused this was case number 5601, in which you engaged Michael Francis in an altercation at a bar in Los Angeles, California. The charges have since then been dropped, and you have been incident free, according to the documents and information that we have gathered. While all this information is highly relevant, what we would like to hear from you is what happened and what you’ve done to better yourself since the incident”.

Parker sat forward, looking the man in the eyes. “I used to be more emotional. I used to take matters in my own hands and I’ve learned how to handle my emotions more maturely. I’ve grown a lot over the years, started my own business, handled different clientele and have been in an amateur fighting league without any problems. I’m a different man than I was before. I can assure you that, if given the chance, I will not have another incident. I’ve managed my anger and any other personal problems in much better ways. I will not have another problem like the one with Mr. Francis again. That is a guarantee”.

“How can you guarantee such a thing?” Another man asked, jotting some notes down on a legal pad.

Parker cleared his throat. “I’ve learned the importance of respect for others, and I’ve learned the importance of not letting my emotions get the best of me. Fighting is an emotional sport. You have to be emotional in order to fight to the best of your abilities. Something’s got to light a fire under your feet to spark a good fight. I’ve learned how to channel that emotion and leave it for the octagon and nothing else. If you look at my last few fights, you can see that even in the octagon, I’ve learned to control myself. Personal matters and emotions no longer take over my judgment and actions”.

Parker watched the men as the noted some things down, and he answered further questions that they had. He felt that he handled himself the best that he could, and he had hoped that he would be getting a most positive outcome from all of this. He was instructed to wait in the reception area, and so he did, pulling out his phone and responding to emails from Jeff, a footballer with a contract question, and others who needed his services. He then found himself in the text message thread between him and Zayn. It was sad to see that the last time they spoke was when he told Zayn he was in London. That must have been about four months ago. Parker sighed, looking around him before he composed a new text.

**_Parker: Zayn, please give me a call. I want to talk to you._ **

He hit the send button before locking his phone and putting it in his pocket. He really hoped that Zayn would call him. He wanted to talk to him, calmly, without yelling or swearing or anything of that nature in the conversation. He missed him so much. He would lie awake in his bed, closing his eyes and hoping that when he opened them, Zayn would be there beside him. But every time he opened them, he realized that Zayn was never going to show up.

“Mr. Cruz”, he heard Dana’s voice echo through the reception area. “The gentleman and I agree that you are where you need to be. We’ve decided that, if you are willing, to fight at UFC 210”.

Parker’s lips turned into a smile. “When can I sign that contract?”

“Right now”.


	2. Chapter 2

“Zayn, did you buy your tux for my sister’s wedding yet?” Liam asked as they walked to their apartment, hand in hand.

The dark haired man nodded. “Yeah, I have it hanging in the closet, babe”.

“Good. I’ve already bought our flights and arranged the hotel stay. I’m excited. It’s a mini vacation for us!” Liam leaned into him, pecking his lips against Zayn’s bearded cheek. “From there we can see Paris and maybe even Belgium”.

“Yeah, it’ll be a fun time”. Zayn offered a smile as the two arrived at their apartment.

Liam headed straight for the shower, while Zayn plopped himself on the couch, pulling out his phone and a cigarette. Hit lit it up, inhaling the toxins and exhaling a cloud before he unlocked his phone. He shut his eyes when he saw a message from Parker. He opened it up after a few seconds and rolled his eyes. This was harder than it seemed. He truly hated ignoring him. He hated how much anger he had towards him, but he refused to get himself involved with him again. The best way to make sure that never happened was to ignore him. But realistically, how long was he supposed to keep this up? It had been six months total that he hadn’t seen him. Then the man up and leaves to another fucking country. Zayn grew furious and sad at the thought. He shook his head as he blew another cloud of smoke. It made him feel a little better, but not much.

His phone vibrated again, Parker’s name appearing on the screen. Zayn stared at it for a minute before opening it up.

**_Parker: Zayn, I just wanted to let you know, I am now fighting for UFC again, thanks to you. I’ll be fighting here in London at 210. I hope you can make it. It would mean the world to me._ **

Naturally, Zayn’s lips curled into a smile at the news. He was happy for him, genuinely thrilled that Parker was going to be returning to doing what he loves most. He thought it was sweet that he had attributed such success to Zayn. He didn’t think he did anything, but apparently whatever conversations they had, greatly affected Parker enough to get his shit together.

He read the text over again, his smile now fading. Last time he saw him fight, Kendall was there. But Kendall wouldn’t be there this time. She was long gone and out of Parker’s life. Well, he had hoped so, anyway, which was selfish considering Zayn wouldn’t have anything to do with the man. Either way, he just hated the fact that had been Kendall fucking _his_ man. Or, the man he had wanted so badly to call his.

Zayn began to type out a message, going back and forth on how to respond. On the one hand, he was delighted that Parker was doing something for himself, and that he invited Zayn. On the other, he wanted to make sure that Parker _thought_ Zayn didn’t give a fuck anymore.

**_Zayn: Parker, I’m happy for you. Congratulations. I hope you win your first fight back in UFC_.**

He wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say, but he sent it anyway. He placed the phone face down on the coffee table before him and grabbed the television remote, flipping on the screen and channel surfing, his mind wandering. He wanted to see him so bad; he would love to watch him fight. It was so amazing to watch him in his element. Then he remembered how brutal it was watching him get hit, and Zayn felt a shiver down his spine. It was hard to see the man he loved get hit voluntarily, and you could see in Parker’s eyes that he wanted to, with every fiber in his being, kill the person who struck him. He wandered why that night, when Zayn hit him, more than once, Parker didn’t hurt him. Zayn felt his eyes getting watery and quickly shook his head, focusing on the cartoons that were displayed on the television.

“I went to lunch with Gigi yesterday”, Liam said as he came out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel.

Zayn looked up from the screen. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm”, Liam nodded, taking a seat beside Zayn. “She’s doing well. Got a lot of gigs going on and seeing new people. She seems very happy”.

“That’s good for her”.

“I still can’t believe she set that guy up. She’s a badass”. Liam took the remote from Zayn and started looking for a movie to watch.

Zayn looked out of the window, somewhat thankful that she had done that. Liam and Gigi had become very close over the past few months since the whole fiasco, and it sort of bothered Zayn, but realized that it was moot. “Well, she got rid of a cheater”.

“She told me that the night she confronted and dumped him, he didn’t even bother to fight for her. He just apologized and left”. Liam shook his head. “He never really loved her. How sad”.

Zayn nodded. This was the first time he was hearing of this. It sort of made Zayn wonder why he hadn’t at least tried to keep her. Maybe it was Kendall. Maybe it was Zayn. Who knew? Parker was one fucked up guy, and trying to understand his thoughts and emotions was like trying to understand quantum physics as a florist.

The men began watching a movie, and maybe about ten minutes into the film, Liam had fallen asleep. Zayn had heard his phone vibrate, but was waiting for Liam to either leave or drift off to sleep. He knew it would be Parker. He grabbed the phone and unlocked it, reading the message from the fighter.

**_Parker: Please call me. I’d like to talk to you._ **

Zayn sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he did want to hear his voice just as badly as Parker wanted to hear his. Zayn got up quietly from the couch, heading over to the kitchen counter, grabbing his keys before heading out the door. The dark haired man headed down to the streets before he dialed up Parker, taking a deep breath as he heard the line ringing. He realized that it must have been about three in the morning over there.

“Zayn?” He heard Parker’s sleepy voice ask, and immediately, Zayn’s heart melted a bit. He couldn’t help but smile, and he hoped Parker couldn’t hear it on the other end.

“Hello Parker”, Zayn said dryly, trying to disguise his smile. “What’s up?”

Parker let out a small, sleepy laugh. “Don’t be this way, please”.

“I’m not being any way. You asked me to call. Well, here we are”.

Parker sighed. “Zayn, I miss you. So fucking much”.

Zayn could hear Parker sitting up, or moving. “You did this to yourself”.

There was silence before Parker responded. “Come see me”.

Zayn laughed. “Are you serious?”

“Yes”.

“Parker, are you mental?” Zayn asked, in disbelief at the balls this man had to ask him for such a request.

“Zayn, I need to see you”.

“You’re the one who moved to another country”.

“Yes, but for good reason. It was the only way to get back into the game”. Parker sighed. “And I needed the time away, Zayn. Please understand that”.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Parker, I’m not going to see you. You fucked up. You broke my heart. Why should I go see you? Spend the money and the time; lie to my very loyal and faithful boyfriend, to see a guy who fucked all of Beverly Hills while he was with me”.

“Okay, I didn’t fuck all of Beverly Hills. Don’t exaggerate. And I know I fucked up. It’s been six months, Zayn. Give me something, please”. Parker pleaded.

“I gave you a phone call. That’s all you deserve from me. Take care, Parker”.

Zayn hung up the phone, tears streaming down his face as he headed back up to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Parker rolled onto his back, sweat dripping from his face as the other man positioned himself on top of him. Parker protected his face and looked for ways to submit. It was his weakness in the fighting game, and he knew that if he could make it strength, he would be unstoppable. But it was so hard for him. He was better on his feet, jabbing and dancing, than he was being out wrestled. He grew frustrated when his trainer took a move and forced Parker to tap his hand repeatedly on his leg. His trainer removed himself from atop of Parker and sat on his bum, watching as Parker slowly climbed to his knees, resting his hands on them.

“Parker, you have to focus, mate”. His trainer was somewhat out of breath. “Your mind isn’t here. I can tell. Rest up and I’ll see you in the morning”.

Parker let out a frustrated sigh, finding himself on his feet, wiping the sweat off of his face with his forearm. He watched his trainer walk toward the bathroom, answering a call. He was right, his mind was somewhere else. It had been for the past few weeks. He shook his head, grabbing his duffel bag and his water bottle, taking a long gulp as he headed out of the gym and onto the street.

He took his phone out of his pocket, realizing he had a few missed calls from Jeff and one from Kendall. He felt a knot in his stomach when he saw Kendall’s name on his screen. He hadn’t spoken to her in six months, and he had no idea what she could possibly want. She set him up, and although he understood that she was doing it for Gigi, she had fucked him up.

Parker sent Jeff a text following up with the voicemail he had left him, and then went ahead and sent Kendall a text, asking her what was up. He didn’t really want to speak to her, or be reminded of anything or asked any questions. He wanted to move forward and leave all that behind, and he figured being in London would have done that, but people find a way to come back no matter how hard you’re trying to run away.

He stopped by the café nearest to his apartment, ordering a small mozzarella and arugula sandwich to go along with some tea. Parker scrolled through his text messages, deciding whether or not to text Zayn. It had been a few weeks since the guy hung up on him, and he had only sent Zayn two texts since. He didn’t want to give up exactly. Parker had never wanted someone so badly, that it literally hurt him that he couldn’t have him. But this was getting exhausting, and it was fucking with his mind enough to get him distracted during his training. He couldn’t have that, and he hated to admit to himself that maybe it was about time to stop trying to win Zayn back and just let him go.

As Parker climbed up the stairs to his apartment, he felt his phone vibrate a few times. It was a call, so he hurried and set his food down on his small kitchen table and hurried to answer the call, not even noticing who it was from.

“This is Parker”, he answered, heading to the sink to wash his hands.

A small laugh came from the other end. “Parker, you’re such a fucking dweeb”.

Parker cringed slightly. “You have some nerve”.

“Excuse me, but surely you didn’t think I would willingly fuck my best friend’s boyfriend?”

He rolled his eyes. “That’s sort of a jab at me and how appealing I am sexually”.

She laughed. “No, not at all. I’m just not into men, period”.

Parker raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“Nothing, anyway, I’m in London town and thought I could pay you a visit” She said.

Parker paused. “How’d you know I was here?”

“Well, genius, you’re still followed by paps, and not to mention, the news is all over the place that you’re fighting in London, and your camp is in London”.

“I see”, he nodded. “Why the hell would you want to pay me a visit?”

Kendall sighed. “I wanted to talk to you. In person”.

Parker breathed deeply. “For what? I think I’ve gone through enough. I don’t need to see you or talk to you again, Kendall”.

“Parker, we used to be friends”.

“Kendall, you kind of fucked me over”.

“You did that to yourself”. She responded dryly.

“Fine. Where do you want to meet?”

“There’s a nice place down here by my hotel. Mind coming by?” she asked.

Parker rolled his eyes. “Okay, let me shower and I’ll head out there. Text me the address”.

“Sounds good, see you then”, she responded. “Oh, and Parker?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m still your friend. I hope you understand that”.

Parker let out a laugh. “Yeah, I don’t see it that way. See you in a few”.

Parker hung up, leaving his phone near his untouched food. He sighed, not exactly sure what the fuck was going on, or why he even agreed to see her. But he figured something was important enough for her to call him to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy stuff. I promise it'll pick up  
> next time I update (shooting for Monday).  
> Let me know what you guys think so far.  
> Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Zayn reached his apartment, tiredly waiting for the elevator to arrive. His manager had kept him in her office practically all day, reviewing upcoming performances and possible dates for a world tour. All Zayn could think about was a nice roll and his bed, even though he was excited for a tour. His mind just wouldn’t cease, and he hadn’t slept in days. He hadn’t received any texts or calls from Parker the past few days, and although Zayn wouldn’t answer him either way, it made him wonder if Parker was sleeping with someone else. Zayn had to remind himself that Parker was free to do that, but after a few minutes of self-talk, he decided that he didn’t care and the thought of that man with someone else burned in his stomach.

The dark haired man entered the elevator, letting out a deep sigh as he pressed his finger against the button that would take him to his floor. He leaned against the railing, throwing his head back softly against the cold elevator wall. He shut his eyes, knowing full well that every time he closed them, he saw him. Sometimes he saw him in his bed, other times he saw him fighting. But lately, he saw the way he looked at him when Zayn left his apartment that day. His eyes were terrifyingly haunting, almost soul piercing.

Zayn’s eyes opened when the elevator dinged, letting him know he had arrived to his floor. He moved slowly out of the box, approaching his apartment door. He fumbled in his pockets for his keys, finding them instantly and inserting it into the keyhole. He turned the door knob, his ears instantly filling with two very familiar voices. He opened the door and immediately saw green eyes land on him, then Liam’s eyes followed.

“Gigi?” Zayn asked, his eyebrow arched.

“Hey babe”, Liam interjected, standing up from the couch where they were sat, approaching his boyfriend. He planted a kiss on Zayn’s lips, but Zayn didn’t kiss back. His eyes were fixated on Gigi.

“Hello, Zayn”, the blonde offered. She flashed a shy smile, her eyes more green than ever.

Something about her presence really bothered him, and he wasn’t sure if it was because Liam didn’t tell him they had a guest, or because she was Parker’s ex.

“Zayn, there’s food in the kitchen”, Liam offered, holding his arm.

Zayn shook his head. “I’m not hungry, but thanks. I’m just going to shower and head to bed”.

He didn’t even wait for anyone to say anything. Zayn went to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He felt his heart beating rapidly, annoyed that she was in his apartment. A few thoughts later and he realized it wasn’t even her anymore. She just was a horrible reminder of Parker. Those green eyes revealed how hurt she had been, but she managed to fake her smile either way. And Zayn was part of why she was so hurt, she just had no idea.

Zayn stripped off his clothes, making his way into the shower. He turned on the faucet, making sure it was turned to as hot as it could get. He hummed to himself as he let the water pour down his back, his skin reddening under the scorching water. He felt at ease for a moment, just listening to the water shoot out of the shower head. Suddenly, Zayn felt his eyes well up as he relayed everything in his head, from the moment he met Parker, to their last phone conversation. He shook his head, attempting to rid of his thoughts as he washed himself off and exited his shower.

He wrapped a towel around his waist as he went searching for his underwear and shorts. He slipped them on easily, when he noticed something in his closet out of the corner of his eye. He walked toward it, realizing what it was immediately. The hoodie was tucked away in a corner, in attempt to be hidden. Liam never grabbed or rummaged through Zayn’s belongings, especially clothes. Zayn grabbed it and spread it open before him, analyzing the gold letters across the chest, Parker’s cologne consuming his senses. He brought it to his nose, and then held it, as if he was holding the man himself. Salty tears poured out of Zayn’s eyes, lids shut tight.

He pulled over the hoodie, fitting loosely around his slim body, but to Zayn, it fit just right. He climbed into bed, Parker’s scent clogging up his nostrils, laying his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep. This was so hard. So fucking hard. He tossed and turned for a good hour before he heard a knock on the door. He wished it would be Parker, but he was glad to know it wouldn’t be him, because in his current state, he was so vulnerable, that anything the fighter said would sure work on him.

He crawled out of bed and unlocked the door, revealing Liam rubbing his eyes. Zayn crawled back into bed, followed by Liam, who let out a yawn and lay next to his boyfriend. He snaked an arm around the darker haired man, and promptly fell asleep, his breathing deep and steady. Zayn’s eyes wandered around the dark room, feeling helpless, and feeling the loneliest he’s ever felt, even though Liam was holding him. He waited a while before he was sure Liam was completely asleep before he grabbed his phone and looked through his messages.

Parker still hadn’t text him, and it made Zayn frown. He knew exactly why he was feeling so lonely in Liam’s arms, he just hated to admit and accept it. Because once he did, it would make him have to face Parker. Liam was constant and true. Parker was a gamble and heartache.

Zayn slipped out of bed and went out to the couch, where he was in darkness. He wasn’t sure if he should, but he wanted to. He wanted to call Parker and tell him how angry and hurt he was, but he didn’t want Parker to know how much he still cared for him. He also didn’t want to hear Parker’s voice. It always made him weak.

After much consideration, Zayn gave in and opened up the messages to Parker. He began composing a new one to him, furiously typing away on his phone before erasing the message a few times. He kept changing it, writing long messages over and over. Until finally, he settled on just one sentence.

**_Zayn: I really fucking hate you_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates should be plenty this week.  
> Also, toying with a new fic idea.  
> Anyone like Kendall/OC?   
> btw, when I make an OC, they're typically based  
> off of me. Somewhat. Just a tiny fun fact.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Peace and love!


	5. Chapter 5

Parker sat down beside Kendall at the small pub by her hotel. She changed her mind, concluding that a nice place was not where she wanted to be with seen with him, and Parker couldn’t agree more. He knew that paparazzi were always around, so a crumby pub made for a better setting.

Immediately, Parker had a pint of amber liquid before him, taking a sip as he peered over at Kendall, who had a glass of water in her hand. He watched her as she tucked her dark hair behind her ear, looking over the place as she settled back into her seat. She seemed different, but Parker couldn’t quite figure it out.

“What’s up? Why’d you ask me to come see you?” He broke the silence, his glass at his lips.

She gave him a small smirk, looking at him sideways. “I wanted to see how you’ve been”.

Parker scoffed, taking a swig. “I’ve been fan-fucking-tastic, Ms. Jenner. Can’t you tell?”

“You don’t look so bad”. She responded coldly.

Parker shook his head. “I haven’t slept since I moved here. He won’t fucking talk to me. And it doesn’t seem like he ever will”.

“If you really want him, keep fighting for him. Isn’t that what you’re good at, anyway?” Kendall responded, a smile pressed on her lips. “If you can’t be without him, keep doing whatever it takes. I’ve seen you do whatever it takes. I’ve never seen you give up”.

“How can you go from setting me up to giving me some philosophical bullshit speech?”

Kendall let out a small laugh, shaking her head. “It wasn’t easy”.

Parker shrugged. “Didn’t take much to get you into bed”.

“That was the point, asshole”. Kendall scoffed.

“Why?”

“Parker, she’s not stupid. She wasn’t sure with whom, but she got this feeling that you were either cheating or very capable of. And I knew all along it was him. But I wasn’t going to say anything”.

“So you had me thinking I was having an affair with you when all along Gigi put you up to it? Is that what friends do?”

Kendall shook her head, laughing slightly. “Parker, it was either she was going to find out about Zayn, or you get set up”.

“You could have told me”, he said, finishing his glass and setting it down on the table.

“Yeah, I could have. But, truthfully, I was curious myself”.

“Curious? But you said you knew?” he asked, confused.

The brunette smiled. “I was curious how far you’d go to push away your feelings for Zayn”.

Parker stared at her for a moment, his heart dropping. He truly went to an extent in attempts to kill his feelings for the guy he missed the most. He regretted everything he had and hadn’t done. He regretted lying to Gigi, he regretted fucking Kendall (although enjoyable), and he regretted pushing Zayn away.

Before Parker could part his lips to speak, his phone vibrated loudly against the table. Kendall looked at the screen, and then to Parker, who picked up the phone in his hand and slid the screen open. His eyes immediately looked away from the phone after he read the message, Kendall assuming it was from Zayn, seeing as how Parker sighed.

“What is it?” she asked.

Parker shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Zayn isn’t letting up. At all”.

“Let me see”, she asked, grabbing the phone from his hand and analyzing the screen. She arched her brows as her eyes widened, handing him back his phone. “Well, at least he loves you”.

“Loves me? How do you figure?” Parker asked, growing frustrated.

“If he didn’t, he wouldn’t hate you”. Kendall looked into Parker’s eyes, not sure if she should tell him now what she had originally wanted to discuss with him.

“You can’t hate and love someone. That’s impossible”.

“Of course you can. The person you love breaks your heart. Gigi hates you and loves you”.

Parker looked down, and realized that Kendall made a point. “So what do I do?”

“That’s up to you, Parker. If you want him as badly as I know you do, you keep trying”.

“It’s hard doing this when he’s in LA and I’m here”, Parker said.

“Then go to LA for a few days. Don’t you have business to check on?” Kendall suggested.

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked, smiling. He had missed his friend.

“I’m just trying to help you”, she responded.

Parker nodded. “What about you?”

“What about me?” She asked, shifting positions in her seat.

“Have you been seeing anyone?” Parker asked.

She felt her stomach turn. “Not really”.

“I told you, it’s hard to find someone who fucks as well as I do”.

“Oh shut up, Parker!” she said, smacking his shoulder.

“So, when do you go back?” He asked.

“In a few days. Want me to get you on my flight?”

Parker smiled, genuinely for the first time in a while. “Yes”.


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn watched the television absentmindedly, drifting off to thoughts about Parker. He had never responded to Zayn’s text from a week ago, and it bothered him that he was being ignored. Now he understood how Parker felt, but Parker wasn’t the one who was hurt. Zayn was. He had no right to ignore him, no matter what he said to him. But as angry as he was at Parker, he missed his touch. He missed the way he would kiss him, the way he would grab his neck when he’d fuck him.

Liam sat beside Zayn, immediately kissing his boyfriend’s neck. Zayn couldn’t remember the last time they had sex. It must have been at least two months ago. And before that, it was few and far between. Zayn enjoyed fucking, but after Parker, Liam wasn’t as satisfying, and the feelings were just dying. He was bored with him, and every time he looked at him, he would see Parker. It was awful for him to endure.

“Babe”, Liam said, planting another kiss along Zayn’s neck.

“Hmm?” Zayn barely moved his lips.

“Can I fuck you?” He asked, his hand now running up Zayn’s leg.

Zayn sighed softly. He wanted to fuck. He _needed_ to, but not with Liam. “I’m too tired”.

Liam smiled against his skin. “Then let me do it”.

Zayn sat up, looking back to Liam, who had to catch himself. “What?”

“Babe, let me fuck you tonight. I’ll be gentle”. Liam said softly, smiling.

“You know I won’t bottom, Li. Ever. So, no”.

Liam frowned. “Please? I want you so bad, baby”.

“Liam, I’m tired. Maybe tomorrow”. Zayn responded, sitting back into the couch.

Liam stood up, throwing a pillow at Zayn. “What is with you? You never want to have sex with me, you won’t let me touch you, you don’t even fucking kiss me good night. What is it? Are you fucking someone else?”

Zayn shook his head, rolling his eyes. “You’re so fucking dramatic, Li”.

“Then why don’t you ever fucking touch me? You used to have a hard time keeping your hands to yourself around me. Now, it’s like I’ve got the plague and you’re disgusted by me!”

Zayn stood up, grabbing Liam by the shirt and threw him on the couch. Zayn quickly undid his belt as Liam watched in horror. “You want to fuck? Huh?”

“Zayn, what the hell?” Liam asked, attempting to get up but Zayn was already on top of him, pulling down his briefs.

“Shut up!” Zayn yelled as he struggled to take Liam’s briefs off. Once he did, he grabbed Liam by the neck and crashed his lips against his.

After a few seconds, Liam kissed his boyfriend back. At first he was terrified, but he slowly calmed down when he felt Zayn push himself inside of him. Liam let out a loud moan, forgetting how painful it was after a drought. Zayn thrust in and out as hard as he possibly could, knowingly causing pain for his boyfriend. But he was mad. So mad, so full of anger, and Liam just pushed him enough to go over the edge. He wanted sex, he was going to get it. He felt like an animal, bloodthirsty, seeing nothing but red and black. He didn’t like to do this, but he had absolutely no control over himself during this, until a bit later, when Liam’s scream snapped him out of it.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Liam pushed Zayn off of him, his eyes red and watery.

Zayn felt high and guilty. “Babe, I’m sorry, I don’-“

“Go”.

Zayn’s brows furrowed. “What?”

“Leave for the night”.

Zayn didn’t even bother questioning him or arguing with him. He grabbed his pants, slipping them on as he walked into his room and pulled over Parker’s hoodie, making him feel oddly warm as he felt cold blood flowing through his veins. He walked back out, his keys in hand, phone in the other, and left Liam in the apartment.

He missed two calls from Parker. _Now you call, asshole?_ But he couldn’t deal with him right now. He slipped his phone into his pocket, finding himself on the sidewalk, walking with absolutely no destination in mind. He had no idea what had just happened, or what made him do that. He just wanted to make it all go away; he wanted Parker to be the man he wanted him to be, so desperately. He wanted Parker to come and show him that he really was willing to do whatever it took. He wanted to wake up to Parker, not Liam. He hated this, and he hated Parker even more. Sometimes, Zayn regretted ever approaching him that night. He wished he could go back and avoid that chapter of his life.

Zayn walked alongside a strip of bars and restaurants, lovers dining, friends reuniting. Zayn was running away from his boyfriend and lover at the same time. He had never felt this way before, so angry and hurt and lost. Most of all, he felt so lonely. When Parker came into his life, that loneliness he often felt had disappeared. And since the man has been gone, it has crept back into his mind and heart. He felt himself get teary eyed, missing Parker. He’s the person he’d be able to run to after something so awful between he and Liam occurred. But not anymore. Parker wasn’t a savior. He was a lying, cheating asshole who had no balls to be with Zayn. Zayn shook his head at the thought, knowing full well that it was a no brainer: Liam was the keeper. Not Parker.

As Zayn approached the end of the block, he heard dogs barking and immediately turned his attention, catching sight of a woman walking two tiny dogs with enormous barks. Typical. When Zayn turned around, he bumped hard into a tall woman with dark hair.

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed.

Zayn looked up, and immediately, he grew angry. Kendall. Fucking. Jenner. Before he could say anything, he recognized the man behind her, his hand on her lower back and his heart dropped as his stomach turned hard enough to make him want to vomit. He knew those eyes anywhere, and his scent was strong enough that it filled his nostrils. Zayn’s eyes widened, lips quivering. It was as if he saw a ghost.

“Parker?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day.  
> This is love. :)  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Peace


	7. Chapter 7

Parker’s first instinct was to grab Zayn and pull him close to him. He had him by his shirt in full grip, covering Zayn’s mouth with the other and moving him behind the building quickly before any eyes and cameras caught on. Kendall followed behind him, making sure the coast was clear.

The fighter moved Zayn up against the wall, who was trying to break free from his strong grip, but he failed. Parker removed his hand from Zayn’s mouth, and he wished he hadn’t.

“You fucking serious? With her?! Again!” Zayn bellowed, his eyes darting from Parker to Kendall.

“No, Zayn no it’s not like that!” Parker tried to explain, but the dark haired man wasn’t having it.

Zayn opened his mouth, licking his lips before speaking. “You’re fucking her again? After everything we’ve been through?! Her? The same slut that set you up!”

Parker smashed his fist into the wall beside Zayn’s head, causing him to cower a bit. “Zayn, stop name calling! She’s my friend”.

Zayn shook his head, now looking at Kendall. “Some friend you are, setting up your mate”.

Kendall rolled her eyes and waved her hand, walking away. “I don’t owe you an explanation”.

“How could you come here and not fucking tell me?” Zayn asked, his attention back to Parker. “And, you’re with her!”

Parker sighed. “I’ve been trying to call you, Zayn. I didn’t want to just show up at your door. What if Liam had answered?”

Zayn shook his head. “So in the meantime, you’re licking her ass, huh?”

“No, but you can thank her, because it was her idea for me to come here and talk to you in person”. Parker licked his lips. “I can’t do this from overseas, Zayn. I had to come see you”.

“Well I don’t want to see you”. Zayn said, avoiding eye contact with the man.

Parker sighed softly, bringing his hand to Zayn’s cheek, grazing it gently. “Zayn, don’t do this. I’m here. Let’s work this out”.

“There’s nothing to work out. Go home”.

Parker watched Zayn, who continued to look down to the ground. He looked behind him, Kendall watching the street from the alleyway, not paying them any mind. He turned his attention back to Zayn, sighing before speaking. “I want you to be my home”.

Zayn looked up, Parker’s haunting eyes glowing, searching his. He couldn’t believe the man was here, in the flesh, holding him up against a dirty brick wall in an alleyway. He could feel Parker’s breathing, his chest heaving, and his warm, rough hands on his skin. Zayn swallowed, fighting back the tears from escaping his eyes. Why couldn’t this fucker say these things six months ago? Why couldn’t he have left Gigi and not slept with Kendall? Why did he make shit so damn complicated?

“Zayn, I love you. Please, let me show you”. Parker had both hands on either side of Zayn’s face. He hesitated to do anything else, not wanting to upset Zayn in any way while he had his attention.

Zayn’s lips quivered a bit, parting them slowly to speak. “It’s too late, Parker”.

“How is it too late? You’re not married, you don’t have kids, and neither do I. We can make this work and be together”. Parker pleaded, on the urge of begging. “I will not hurt you again. I promise you, Zayn, I am committed to you”.

Zayn shook his head. “I can’t do this right now”.

Parker sighed, leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on Zayn’s forehead. “If I have to wait, I will”.

Zayn shut his eyes, feeling every vibration that traveled from Parker’s lips to his own skin. He had missed it so much, his heart felt happy for the first time. He grabbed Parker’s hands, slowly opening his eyes. He had missed the way this felt, the closeness, the intimacy, the way Parker’s eyes seemed to only focus on him. Then he remembered that Kendall was there, and he let go of him, looking down.

“You should just go back to London”. Zayn didn’t even bother to look at the man.

Parker shook his head, moving a hand under Zayn’s chin and forcing him to look into his own eyes. “Please, just consider giving me a chance. I know you still love me, Zayn. You can’t tell me you don’t. Let’s give it another shot, please”.

“I’m not leaving Liam to be with an untrustworthy person. That’s stupid”. Zayn replied coldly. “Especially since you’re in another damn country. I’m not mental”.

Parker nodded, seeming to understand. “Come with me then”.

“Are you mad?!” Zayn exclaimed.

Parker laughed, shaking his head. “Come on. I have a nice place, it’s close to the square, and it’s your home land anyway. Come with me. I can make an earlier schedule and I’ll be home more and we can do shit that guys do when, you know, they like each other or whatever”.

Zayn had to laugh at Parker, who was desperate at this point, and it was very evident. “I’m not moving”.

“Then come see me”. Parker wasn’t accepting no for an answer.

“Parker, I’m not leaving Liam, ever”.

“Zayn, you didn-“

“I’m going to marry Liam”. Zayn said, his throat feeling dry. “He’s the man I love, not you”.

Parker took a step back from Zayn, letting go of his face. He felt defeated and nauseas, his heart in his throat. His eyes began to burn as he looked at Zayn, who looked elsewhere, anywhere, but at Parker. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He couldn’t tell if Zayn was being serious or just bluffing, but either way, Parker couldn’t do it anymore. He had a lot to focus on back home, and Zayn was getting in the way.

“Fine”. Parker managed to say, thankful that his tears haven’t given in. “I love you, Zayn. More than I’ve ever loved anyone before. I always will. But I can’t keep doing this, trying to make you see this. If you’re happy, I’m happy. Take care of yourself”.

Zayn watched Parker, who shook his head and walked away, heading toward Kendall. He turned around before stepping onto the sidewalk. “By the way, that’s a nice hoodie”.

 He watched as the woman spoke to him, giving him a kiss on his forehead before they walked onto the sidewalk, where life seemingly lived. Parker had disappeared, and that lonely feeling came back to Zayn, taking over his body. He knew he made the safest decision, but he wasn’t sure if he made the right decision. Zayn let the tears fall out, at full speed, not even bothering to wipe them. Liam was a good man and the kind of man anyone would want. Parker was a fucking mess, and Zayn knew that being with him wasn’t going to be easy, and he knew that Parker would break his heart again. He now wiped his tears, straightened Parker’s hoodie that hugged him, and headed out onto the street, hoping Liam would let him back into their home.


	8. Chapter 8

Parker threw back a shot, having lost count about an hour ago. The whiskey burned his throat, but it felt a lot better than the pain he was feeling in his chest. He shook his head, blocking out any thoughts about what had transpired only a few hours prior to his arrival here at this club. The music was loud and thumping in his ears, and any time he attempted to think, the music and vibrations interrupted him. Kendall was supposed to be with him, but she had received a call from Gigi with “girl stuff”, so Parker assured his friend that he’d be fine alone. He scanned the dark club, people dancing, sweating, probably fucking out there, and there he was, at the bar, knocking back shot after shot. The more he did, the blurrier Zayn’s face became in his mind. He was distorted, and it helped him forget him temporarily.

“So,” he heard a whisper in his ear, his skin crawling at the hot air against his skin. Parker turned slowly to his right, where she sat herself down, flashing the man a smile. It took him a minute before it registered in his head. “You make it back from London, and you quietly sneak into this premier club without the paps knowing? Damn, you’re good”.

Parker laughed, setting down his glass. He wasn’t sure how to take this. He had never actually met her, but he knew of her, thanks to Kendall, of course. He looked at her, his eyes scanning over her face. He gave her a nod. “I’ve learned from your sister”.

The woman laughed. “They’re always following her. Maybe she is learning from you, though”.

Parker shrugged as he flagged down the bartender and motioned for him to bring two shots. “Hope you like whiskey”.

“Not really, but I’ll take it anyway”.

“What brings you here?” He asked, again scanning the club, looking for cameras, looking for people, looking for Zayn…

“I should ask you the same thing, Parker”.

The bartender placed two glasses before them. Parker grabbed one and handed it to the woman on his right. He grabbed his own and smiled at her. “Cheers”.

She giggled before she raised the tiny glass and brought it to her lips, throwing it back before placing it down on the bar. “Cheers”.

Parker heard a few club goers getting rowdy, so he asked the bartender to close his tab so he could pay. He wasn’t planning on being here as the night grew wilder. He needed a bed and a cold shower. “Your boyfriend wouldn’t want a beautiful girl such as yourself at a club like this on your own”.

The woman smiled, leaning into him. “He doesn’t know. And won’t know”.

“I’m sure someone in here will recognize you”. Parker smiled, turning his body completely to face her. He admired the way her dress hugged her in all the right places, noticing she wasn’t wearing a bra. “You should probably be home”.

“Then maybe you should escort me home”. The woman leaned into his ear, parting her lips to whisper. “I don’t think I should walk myself home alone. It’s not safe for a girl like me out there at three in the morning”.

“I agree”, Parker said, licking his lips. He was so entranced by the smell of her perfume mixed with the scent of whiskey. He felt very high, and quickly forgot about Zayn, which is what he had hoped for. But he hadn’t expected her to be here, and certainly not talking to him.

Parker rose from his chair slowly, making sure he had his footing. He had signed his receipts and shoved his wallet in his back pocket. He turned to her, flashing her a smile before he snaked his arm around her shoulders, leaning into her. “Come on, I’ll get you home safe”.

The two made their way out of the dark club, managing to escape without being recognized. Parker hailed a cab, climbing in after her as she told the driver her address. He sat back, feeling very drunk, her scent in his nostrils, the way her body sat beside him bothering him. He knew she was just as intoxicated as he was with every touch and every time she leaned into him. They exchanged many words on the ride to her house, and she was actually pretty funny, but Parker couldn’t tell if he was laughing at what she was saying, or at himself for even being in this cab with someone who wasn’t Zayn. He felt that the more he tried, the more he failed with him.

The cab stopped in front of a beautiful mansion, where Parker assumed she resided. Her eyes locked onto his, and for the very first time in the longest time, he didn’t want Zayn. Not one bit. He wanted a woman. He wanted the woman before him. He climbed out, grabbed her hand to help her do the same. He paid the driver and walked the woman up to her front door as the cab sped off into the distance. He followed behind her, admiring the way her ass moved each step they took.

She rummaged through her small handbag, searching for her keys. Parker grabbed his phone and turned on the flashlight, pointing it down into the purse so she could see. A few seconds later, she found them and unlocked the door. She turned around, giving Parker a very suggestive smile.

“Do you want to come in?” She asked.

Parker grinned. “You alone tonight?”

“Not if you join me”.

Parker bit his bottom lip, waves of heat shooting through his body as the woman grabbed his hand and he followed her inside, closing the door behind them. He watched her as she headed into the kitchen, where she dropped her bag and grabbed a bottled water. Parker grinned as he approached her, his hand now at the small of her back. She didn’t turn around, she just let him touch her. He pulled her into him, her ass firmly against his crotch, his arms around her waist.

“How can your boyfriend let you be alone like this?” he asked, leaning into the crook of her neck and planting his lips against her warm skin.

“Cause he’s not my boyfriend anymore”. She responded, her eyes closing at his touch.

Parker scoffed. “Seriously?”

She nodded. “It’s been a few months. Do you ever watch celebrity news?”

Parker laughed. “Nope!” He kissed her bare shoulders, where her dress wasn’t covering.

She turned herself around, wrapping her arms around his neck. She upped on her tip toes, leaning in to kiss his rough lips. She hummed to herself as he inserted his tongue into her mouth, her eyes closing. Parker wasn’t sure what had come over him, aside from the alcohol. He really enjoyed the way she tasted, and he wanted to taste all of her. He kissed down her neck, feeling her hands in his hair as he made his way to her collar bone, drawing a moan from the woman.

“Parker”, she said.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s go upstairs”.

Parker let her go. She grabbed his hand and took him to her bedroom quickly, where she closed the door behind them. Parker felt her lips on his again as they drew nearer to her bed, where took down her dress, leaving it on the floor. Parker watched as she unclipped her bra and took down her panties, admiring her breasts and her legs. She slipped her hand under his shirt, feeling her way up to his chest, lightly brushing over his nipples. She smiled when she saw him bite his bottom lip. She lightly tugged at the shirt and helped the man take it off. She sat herself down on the edge of the bed, her hands on his waist, moving him closer to her. She undid the belt, her eyes locked onto his. She pulled his jeans down, eagerly grabbing him through his boxers, earning a grunt from him. A few moments later, she tugged down his boxers, his member now exposed. She looked up at him, smiling before she took him in her mouth, Parker throwing his head back in pleasure as she bobbed up and down slowly.

After a while, Parker moved her back on the bed, climbing on top of her, kissing her lips, then her neck, and then grazing his lips down her skin to her breasts. He lightly sucked on her nipples, moans escaping her lips as she tugged at his hair, and then scratched at his back eagerly. He moved down her tummy, reaching just above where he wanted to be. He looked up to her, sending her a smile before he pressed his tongue against her, causing her to moan louder than she had before. He stayed down there, tasting her, enjoying every second of this, every inch of her. At no time did Zayn even come into his mind, and he was actually happy. It took him six months to get here, to get to happiness. Although Parker had thought Zayn was happiness, this would do just fine. In fact, Parker figured that this would be even better.

Parker found himself back on top of her, sucking at the skin on her neck as he entered her, both of them letting noises come out of their mouths. He knew the effects of the alcohol we wearing off, but the effects of fucking were completely taking over his body, and he was now on a different type of high. He pushed himself in and out, her nails digging furiously into his back with his rough movement.

“Fuck, Parker!” she screamed as he grabbed her breast with a free hand.

He couldn’t help himself. He was a different man in the bedroom, and she was experiencing it for the first time. He made her cum plenty, feeling it all over his member. She was out of breath, but encouraged him to keep going.

“I want you to cum inside of me”, she moaned, feeling herself getting aroused yet again.

Parker smiled down to her, biting his bottom lip. “You sure about that?”

All she could do was nod her head. “Mhmm. Cum, I want to feel it”.

Parker buried his face into her neck as he felt himself getting ready to release his load. Her asking him to cum inside of her was what pushed him over the edge. He kissed her neck impatiently as he released his pleasure into her, who clawed at his back as she came again.

After a while, she laid her head on his heaving chest, drawing circles on his pecks. Parker felt elated, high, and dizzy all at once. It had been so long since he had such intimate activity with another human being, and for some reason, this was more amazing than anything he had before. Well, he ignored Zayn as someone he had slept with for the time being.

“Are you still drunk, or has it worn off?” the woman asked sleepily.

Parker smiled. “It wore off during the cab ride”.

She nodded. “So does this mean you’re leaving now?”

“I wasn’t planning on it, unless you want me to”.

The woman shook her head. “I was hoping you’d stay”.

Parker planted a kiss on her forehead. “Well, Kylie, I was hoping you’d let me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old habits die hard!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Peace :)


	9. Chapter 9

Zayn wrapped a towel around his waist as he headed out of the shower. He walked out to the kitchen, where Liam stood over the stove, cooking up supper for the two men. Liam had the terrible habit of cooking without a shirt, and looking at his bare back was driving Zayn mad. He had made up with Liam after the fit he threw a few weeks back, and he was glad that they had. Parker was nonexistent now, not one text or call from the man since that evening, and although Zayn was grateful for that, he had also missed him. However, Zayn knew that it was illogical to leave Liam for Parker. He had figured out how to ignore what his heart wanted and made his decision based off of pure reasoning. So much so, that he had planned on proposing when they went to London for Liam’s sister’s wedding.

The dark haired man approached Liam, planting a soft kiss on his shoulder before standing beside him, watching him cook. “That looks good, abbe”.

Liam smirked. “Thanks. I tried something new, so I hope you like it”.

“Of course I will”. Zayn kissed his cheek before walking to the fridge, pulling out a bottled water. He felt happy, or he thought that he was supposed to feel happy. Wasn’t this what he had wanted all this time?

“This week is the last week you have to get anything necessary for our trip, Zayn. Please make it a priority”.

Zayn nodded along, setting down his water and taking a seat at the table. “I know, Li. Don’t worry, love”.

Liam smiled before serving the plates, bringing them to the table and setting one down before each of them. He grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring the red liquid into the glass cups. He brought it to his lips, taking a nice gulp before starting to eat his food. Zayn watched as his boyfriend scarfed down his food, and he did the same, enjoying the way it tasted. If there was one thing Liam did very well, it was cook.

“Liam this is amazing”, Zayn said in between bites. “Fucking brilliant!”

Liam smiled, his mouth full, sending Zayn a nod. He swallowed before opening his mouth. “Thanks, I’m glad you like it”.

“I love it”.

Liam’s phone started vibrating against the kitchen counter, and instantly he rose to pick it up. Zayn watched as he paced in and out of the kitchen, giggles here, gasps there. Zayn didn’t even know where his own phone was, but he realized he didn’t really need to check it. Not anymore that Parker was completely gone. He found himself thinking of him again, of how it would be like if Parker was the one cooking a meal. He figured he wasn’t any good in the kitchen, but he made up for it elsewhere. Zayn smirked a bit at the thought before Liam reappeared in the kitchen, taking his seat across his boyfriend again as he hung up.

“Who was that, Li?” Zayn asked, finishing off his food.

Liam beamed. “Gigi”.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Why are you guys still friends? I thought it was just to bust this guy and you’d be done”.

“Does it bother you?”

Zayn laughed. “She’s my ex, it’s sort of weird, don’t you think?”

Liam shook his head. “If Gigi was a man, then it would be weird. You were never actually into her. It’s nothing”.

“Liam, it makes me uncomfortable”.

“How come?”

Zayn shook his head. “Liam, really?”

“She’s fun, Zayn. I actually feel like I have a friend and someone who understands what it’s like to be with a guy like you”.

“What does that mean?” Zayn asked, sort of annoyed.

Liam shrugged. “You and Parker aren’t so different”.

Zayn’s lips went dry at his name. “We’re nothing alike, Liam”.

“Sort of. He’s definitely worse than you”.

“I don’t think this conversation needs to be had. Please change it”.

Liam sat back in his chair, now curious. This wasn’t the first time he had seen Zayn react in a funny manner when Parker’s name had been brought up. He didn’t want to push it, but he made a mental note of it. “Speaking of Parker, do you guys talk anymore?”

Zayn shook his head. “No”.

“Why not? I thought you were friends?”

Zayn scoffed. “He was my attorney. That’s all”.

“But you woul-“

“We aren’t friends, and never were. Liam, what is your problem?”

Liam shook his head. “I don’t understand why you get this way when I ask”.

“Because you ask the same fucking thing over and over. How many times do I have to tell you no?” Zayn sighed.

Liam nodded. “I’m glad, because he’s obviously not a good guy. And I don’t think anyone wants their boyfriend hanging around someone like that”.

“Just like someone wouldn’t want anyone hanging around their ex?” Zayn replied.

“Zayn, come on”

Zayn nodded, rolling his eyes. “Whatever, Li. Just please don’t bring her over here anymore”.

Liam bit his bottom lip, wincing a bit. “I can agree to that. But”.

“But what?” Zayn asked, wondering what fuckery Liam was up to or has created.

“I’ve kind of got us on a double date”. Liam said rather quickly, looking down at his plate.

Zayn laughed for a moment before he answered. “You’re full of jokes today, Liam Payne!”

Liam shook his head. “Tomorrow night, we’re meeting her and her date for dinner”.

“What date? She’s with someone already?” Zayn asked, eyes wide. “Sheesh, she moves fast”.

Liam scoffed. “Six months is long enough to be alone after the shit she went through, Zayn”.

“I guess”, Zayn said, glaring at Liam. “Who’s the guy?”

“I’m not sure. She sounds really giddy over the phone, so whoever it is, he’s doing something right”. Liam said, woofing down a bite.

“Liam, don’t do this shit to me again”. Zayn said, sighing. “I’ll go this time and that’s it”.

“You do love me, huh?”

“Sometimes, so don’t get used to it”, Zayn responded, now smiling, sending his boyfriend a wink. It was hard to be mad at Liam. It was all innocent and he didn’t deserve the side of Zayn that Parker deserved. But Zayn couldn’t help but wonder who’s got Gigi this way, and he wondered if Parker was aware. Or if he even cared, considering that Parker could give a fuck about anyone anymore. “Li, finish up. I want some desert”.

Liam smiled as he watched his towel wrapped boyfriend stand up and walk over to him, grabbing his crotch before heading back to the bedroom. Liam wasn’t sure what had come over Zayn, but ever since they made up, things between them couldn’t be better if they tried. Liam quickly dumped his plate in the sink and went after his boyfriend in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fluff shit chapter.  
> I've been distracted, heavily.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Peace!


	10. Chapter 10

“Cruz, move your feet!”

Parker danced around on the mat, focusing on blocking and footwork. He had only one more week before his return to the UFC, especially for a big card. He worked out four times a day, sometimes five if he felt necessary. He was absolutely obsessed, and anything that got in the way of his training and rhythm, he blocked out. His ground game had improved, but he knew his best bet was to really get his boxing down. It was where his strength was. The power in his punches could kill an opponent, and he knew, against his competition for this fight, he had a good shot if he kept him boxing and on his feet. He knew that if they went to the ground, his ass was losing this fight.

“Parker, use those bloody feet!”

Around and around, dodging and blocking hits, he moved and danced. He felt the happiest when he was doing this. It was as if he was in his own world, and nothing else mattered. He kept his chin protected as he moved around the mat with his coach, who was yelling at him, attempting to throw him off his rocker.

After a few more minutes, his coach called it a day, and he encouraged Parker that his improvements have been immense. The two men walked out of the gym, heading separate ways. Parker instantly looked for his phone so that he could handle any business matters from Jeff and clients. It was not so stressful now that Jeff had really taken the reigns. Of course, Parker gave him a raise, and he knew it was well worth it.

Parker stopped by a coffee shop by his apartment, grabbing a small cup. He had finished his emails, and went to his text messages, sitting down at a small table, waiting for his fresh brew. He typically had tea, but today, he was in the mood for hot coffee, the kind that really warmed your insides. So he waited, and responded to a message he had received from Kylie while he was training.

It was weird for Parker to be back and forth with someone who wasn’t Zayn, but he had to admit to himself, although it was so out of the blue, it was so refreshing. He had never imagined so much as saying two words to Kylie. So much so, that he had stayed in Los Angeles a few extra nights, getting very cozy with each other. Now, she was catching the next flight to come see him and stay with him until his fight was over. They had kept it rather quiet, making sure the media was unaware, as well as fans. And he certainly didn’t have the balls to tell Kendall. She’d end him. So, naturally, the only person who knew was Jeff, his old trusty friend.

He got up when they called his name for his coffee, and he made his way to his apartment, taking small sips of the scorching liquid. It felt a little bit like home for him, and it made him smile. He had noted to himself that he had been smiling a lot. He ceased communication with Zayn, and whenever a thought of the man came into his head, he kicked it right back out. He was so focused on his fight, his business, and Kylie, that Zayn was a non-factor at this point. He needed that face to face with Zayn. It really helped Parker understand that his efforts were pointless. He tried countless times, and to no avail. So that was what he needed the whole time. He needed Zayn to reject him one final time before he threw in the towel and not felt guilty about it. Parker was finally moving on.

Parker took off his shirt once he entered his apartment, following by his shorts and boxers. He had finished up his coffee and tossed the cup in the trash on his way to the bathroom. He put on the hot water, watching steam rise as he entered. The water felt so soothing as it ran down his dirty back. This was his favorite part of the day. It was the only time he really had to himself to just think and sort things out in his mind. Parker hummed to himself as he scrubbed his body down with soap, thinking about his upcoming fight. Kylie would come with him, and this sort of made him smile before he realized that people would find out. He shrugged it off a bit, realizing that he’d have to come clean to Kendall eventually if they took things seriously.

After his shower, Parker sat himself down on the couch and began flipping through channels, looking for a film of some sort to fall asleep to. Typically, the past month or so since meeting Kylie, they’d phone until someone fell asleep. But since she was flying, he had no access to her. H

He stopped on a channel, recognizing Zayn’s scruffy face. He was seen in public with Liam, and even more odd was that Gigi was beside them. Parker became confused, not sure if he was seeing things correctly. Liam’s hands were intertwined with Zayn’s, and it made Parker very angry. Liam wore a smile from ear to ear, while Zayn simply looked forward. Gigi was beside Liam, smiling at him. _What the fuck?_ Parker thought to himself. He examined Zayn’s face, noticing that he looked awful. He didn’t look as happy as Liam and Gigi were. He wondered if he missed him? He wondered if Zayn ever reconsidered being with Parker? He wondered if the man ever regretted anything.

Parker grabbed his phone, the urge to call him unreal. He figured a text message would be better than a call. The man began composing a message when the channel now showed a picture of Kylie going through the airport. Parker smiled instantly, and he exited out of the message and threw the phone aside. _Fuck Zayn_ , he thought, realizing that he had something much better now, something real that he didn’t have to fight and beg for. He was done with Zayn. So fucking _done_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff. Sorry.  
> Better chapters to come now that  
> fillers had been done.  
> Thanks!  
> Peace!


	11. Chapter 11

Zayn swallowed as he and Liam made their way downtown to where they were to meet Gigi and her new boyfriend. Something about all of this made him insanely uncomfortable, but he wanted to appease Liam. He bit his tongue further on the topic that his boyfriend and ex-girlfriend are basically best friends, but it burned him up inside. But he let it go for the time being, because he and Liam were doing really well, and he didn’t want to jeopardize his relationship with him any further than he already had, even if Liam didn’t know about it. No Parker, no cheating, just he and Liam, doing well.

“She’s five minutes away”, Liam said as they approached the restaurant. He let go of Zayn’s hand to answer Gigi’s text.

Zayn nodded, observing the area, a habit he had picked up from Parker. The California sun was setting down, and the sky was glowing dark orange. Zayn watched it, admiring the colors. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he actually stopped and admired something like this. His life had been so crazy since Parker came into it, and it actually felt like it was going back to normal now that he was gone. It was so relieving, so calming. Thoughts of him became so minimal, that Zayn sometimes felt as if though it was all a bad dream. But when he saw the posters downtown for the big fight, and he saw Parker there, fighting stance, he realized just how real it all was. But now he was gone, he had stopped calling and texting, and was in another country. It was for the best, well, that was what Zayn told himself.

“She’s here, come on”. Liam said, walking toward the entrance of the establishment.

Zayn followed behind his boyfriend, looking out to a black SUV that just pulled up to the curb. Gigi stepped out first, and Zayn watched, waiting impatiently to see who this new guy was. He had to admit, Parker was her best to date (besides himself, of course), so he wondered, who could she find that’s better? Parker was the scruffiest, more so than Zayn. He was the image of the guy your momma warned you about, but he was educated, and made more than enough money. Would Gigi go back to the clean cut, well dressed, pretty boy type?

“I’m excited to meet him”, Liam squealed, almost sounding like a girl.

Zayn rolled his eyes as he watched Gigi smile to her new man, who was still inside the SUV. He wondered what was taking him so long to get out of the vehicle as he and Liam drew closer. Liam approached Gigi, wrapping her in a hug. The visual made Zayn nauseous.  He watched as he saw a figure climb out of the car, and his brows furrowed when he realized that the man wasn’t someone he was expecting at all. In fact, it wasn’t even a fucking man. Zayn’s mouth opened, wanting to say something, but it closed without his authority. Was this a double date, or bring your best friend to dinner? Zayn licked his lips when his eyes met hers, and he could tell that it bothered her to see him, just as much as it bothered him. Her eyebrow had twitched before she turned her attention back to Gigi. Parker may be across the world, but the residuals from his bullshit were still here in LA.

“Hello Zayn”, Gigi offered, her lips curled into a smile, her arm wrapped in Kendall’s.

Zayn was growing so confused that it was giving him a migraine. “Hi Gigi”.

They went inside and were seated, Zayn sitting across from Kendall, wanting someone to kill him that very moment. It was peculiar that she irked him the way that she did, when Gigi was the one in a relationship with _his_ guy. He felt that she was the reason why he couldn’t fully trust Parker, and that if it wasn’t for her, it would have been easier for them.

“What happened to the new boyfriend, Gigi?” Liam asked after a sip of water.

Zayn looked everywhere but at Kendall. He could feel her eyes piercing through his body. He was sure she didn’t like him just as much she he didn’t like her.

“She is the new boyfriend”, Gigi smiled, pointing at Kendall.

Zayn stared at Gigi, eyes wide. He looked over to Kendall, who looked directly at Zayn. He heard Liam squeal again, commenting on how cute they were and that he knew it all along. How the fuck did he know anything all along? Zayn had no idea. This was not expected or even foreseen. Zayn swallowed, feeling uncomfortable again. He gave Kendall a look before looking back down at the menu. He licked his lips, smirking to himself. Parker’s so called best mate and there she was fucking his ex-girlfriend. He sort of found it fitting, considering that Parker deserved it. But after a few moments, he sort of felt bad for him, because judging by the way Kendall avoided eye contact now; Zayn knew that Parker was in the dark about this.

Food was ordered and Liam and Gigi did the most talking. Zayn offered a smile and a chuckle here and there, but that was the extent of involvement from him. At first he thought that this was a joke, that Gigi just said that because her real guy couldn’t show up or bailed. But he noticed the way she touched Kendall, or leaned into her so closely, her lips practically on the other woman’s skin, that he knew this was legitimate.

“I’m going to sit outside for a quick smoke, Zayn, I’ll be back”. Liam said, placing a napkin on the table as he stood up.

“I’ll join you”. Gigi offered, standing up.

“You don’t smoke”. Kendall said coldly.

Gigi laughed. “No, but I’d like to join him. I’ll be back”.

The two left to the back patio, where Zayn could watch them from his seat through the glass doors. He turned his attention to Kendall, who was drinking her water quietly. It took a moment before Zayn started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Kendall asked as she set down her now empty glass.

Zayn looked at her, still laughing, clearing his throat before he answered her. “First, you fuck him, then get him in trouble with her, then she dumps him, and now you’re fucking her? Now I see why you became his friend”.

Kendall shook her head. “It’s not like that at all”.

“Not like what? You’re a bitch, Kendall. Some friend you are”.

“What do you care? You won’t even give him the time of day”.

“Because he lied to me about fucking your slutty ass. He hurt me. And here you are, fucking his ex.”

Kendall laughed, rolling her eyes. “You really are one to talk, Zayn”.

“He told me he wasn’t into you. I was ready to leave Liam for him. You don’t understand”.

“Oh, I understand. You’re the one who doesn’t understand. You don’t know what he’s been through, Zayn. And now he’s practically on his knees begging you to give him another chance, and you fucking pushed him the way that you did. He may not be perfect, he may have issues, but he is a good man, Zayn, and he loves you”.

Zayn shook his head. “He should be on his knees begging!”

Kendall began laughing harder, shaking her head. “You do realize he was never yours, right? You took him from the same girl you dated and cheated on.”

Zayn glared at her, unable to come up with a response.

“Mhmm”. She said, sitting back. “Tell me, how different are we then?”

Zayn shook his head, ignoring her comment. “Does he know?”

“I’m going to see him this week and that’s when I plan on telling him, not that it’s any of your business”.

Zayn furrowed his brows. “Of all the women in LA, you had to have her?”

“And of all the men in LA, you had to have Parker?” Kendall responded, a slight smirk on her face.

Zayn stood up from his chair as Liam and Gigi made their way back inside, their smiles turning into serious frowns when they realized Zayn was up and Kendall was shaking her head.

“What’s going on?” Liam asked, exchanging looks between the two of them.

Kendall rose to her feet as Zayn began walking away. “We’re done here”.

Gigi raised her eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

Liam shook his head. “What happened? Why did he leave?”

Kendall shrugged, beginning to walk away as well. “Like I said, we’re done here”.

“Babe, what the hell?” Gigi said as she grabbed Kendall’s arm.

“Let’s go”.

Liam and Gigi watched as Kendall exited the restaurant. They looked at each other and followed their significant others, exchanging few words before they found them outside by the lot, arguing.

“At least admit that he’s tried! You’re selfish, Zayn. I will never understand what anyone sees in you!” Kendall bellowed, catching Liam’s ear as he appeared beside Zayn.

Kendall shook her head, bidding Liam goodbye before heading into the black SUV, where Gigi had caught her and began asking her questions before they climbed in and drove off.

Liam turned to Zayn, who stared at the ground, his heart beating rapidly. “What is she talking about, Zayn?”

Zayn licked his lips, trying not to throw up. “Nothing, Liam. She’s a bitch”.

Liam let out a small chuckle before he drew closer to Zayn. “Who is he?”

Zayn shook his head. “Babe, trus-“

“Are you cheating on me?” Liam asked, his eyes welling up.

“Absolutely not, Li! I’m with you all the time! How could I cheat? Besides, I love you, Liam. I don’t want anyone else!” Zayn pleased, quickly rummaging in his jacket pocket for what he was saving for England. He took out the small box, Liam instantly gasping. “Liam, I was saving this for our trip but fuck it”.

Liam took a step back, confused as he watched Zayn move in closer to Liam, pulling the ring out of the little box with shaky hands. Liam clapped his hand over his mouth, in disbelief.

“Liam, I love you so much. You’ve been there for me even when I deserved it the least. I don’t want anyone else, Li. Will you marry me?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late on the update.  
> Getting ready for law school can be ridiculous.  
> Either way, enjoy the trash i wrote for this chapter.  
> :)

Parker stroked her hair as she lightly scratched his bare chest, making the hair on the back of his neck rise. His chest heaved as he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, noticing he had about 30 minutes before Kendall showed up. He had told her that he needed to talk to her about something very important, and she said the same for herself. He was nervous, for he knew that she would highly disapprove of him dating her sister, but he wanted to assure her that he wanted this, and that Zayn was no longer a part of his life.

“Babe,” he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Your sister will be here soon”.

Kylie looked up at him, offering a smile. “She will flip out, I hope you understand that”.

Parker sat up as Kylie did the same, removing the covers from her body as she slipped on his shirt from the night before, heading to the bathroom. Parker sighed and rubbed his eyes, keeping them shut for a minute longer before he climbed out of bed. He needed to have this conversation with Kendall, because he realized that he and Kylie had kept this up for longer than he had thought, and it was time for Kendall to know.

He walked over to his closet, pulling out shorts and a shirt, dressing himself before getting into the bathroom where Kylie showered so that he could brush his teeth. He sort of laughed at himself the more he thought about Kylie. He hadn’t expected to actually be this serious with anyone other than Zayn (had he been given the chance, of course), so to be waking up with her in his bed, it was sort of comical and sort of amazing to him. Granted, those weren’t the intentions going into this, but it has turned out better than he had expected, and he was happy. Truly, genuinely happy with her.

After making some tea, he heard a knock on his door. He swallowed, feeling a bit nervous as he made his way to the door, looking through the peephole to make sure it was Kendall. He opened the door and let her in, following her to where the couches were.

“I have something to tell you, Parker”, she said as she sat down, her smile slowly fading away.

He took a seat beside her, nodding. “So do I. It’s really important, Kenny”.

Kendall noticed his serious tone, and it sort of made her nervous. “Ok, go ahead”.

Parker’s hands shook slightly as he swallowed. “I’ve been seeing someone”.

“Wait, what?” Kendall asked, shaking her head. “Parker, I though-“

His bedroom door opened, and Kylie walked out, typing something on her phone before she looked up, recognizing her sister and smiling. “Kenny!”

Kendall looked at Parker, slightly scared, slightly angry, as Kylie made her way over to her, a smile from ear to ear. She embraced her younger sister, eyeing Parker with a look that could kill. She knew too much about him, about his antics, about his fucked up heart, that the last person she wanted to fall under him was her own sister.

“What brings you to London, Kenny?” Kylie asked, taking a seat beside Parker.

Kendall mentally cringed. “I came here to talk to my friend”.

Parker’s eyes wandered before they fell on Kendall, who just glared at him. He knew he had to convince Kendall that he wasn’t going to hurt Kylie, and although he firmly believed this, he knew that if Zayn ever came back, he’d be in trouble.

“In private”. Kendall said firmly. She gave a faint smile to her sister, who now looked at Parker before she headed out of the apartment, declaring for them to give her a call when they were through with their top secret conversation.

Kendall waited a minute before parting her lips, licking them before she spoke. “Parker, anybody. Anybody but her!”

“Kendall, I’m not gon-“

“Break it off. Now”.

“What?!” Parker asked. “She’s the only thing that keeps me happy”.

“You’re not using my sister as a band-aid, Cruz. So either you break it off, or I’ll do it for you”. Kendall was standing now, breathing heavy. She was heated, and she believed she had every right to.

Parker shook his head, sighing. “Kendall, you don’t understand. I have no intention of using her. I like her. A lot”.

“Parker, you fucked me. More than once. Whatever you have to say, I don’t want to hear it. She’s not your happy pill while you wait for Zayn!”

Parker breathed heavily before exhaling. “I’m not waiting for Zayn. We’re done. Absolutely over. I care about Kylie”.

Kendall shook her head, letting out a chuckle. “No you don’t. Because if you did, you wouldn’t have gotten involved with her in the first place. You know damn well if he came in through that door, Kylie would be just another chick you fucked”.

“That’s not true, Kendall! I have every intention of being her boyfriend and being a faithful one at that”.

“You don’t even know what that word means”.

Parker glared at his friend, looking her over, studying her body language. “Kendall, I promise you, I’m not going to hurt her”.

“I know you’re not. Cause you’re going to break it off with her”.

Parker shook his head, closing the space between them. “Absolutely not, Kendall. She’s happy and so am I”.

“Until he comes back. Then she doesn’t matter”.

“He won’t come back”.

Kendall scoffed. “You don’t believe that”.

“Of course I do. And if he did, I wouldn’t take him back. I’m staying with Kylie”.

Kendall licked her lips, frustrated. “If you hurt her, I will break your neck. You understand?”

“I promise you, I will not hurt her”.

Kendall shook her head, annoyed and feeling defeated. He was the last person she wanted around her sister. “Just remember. If you do, which I’m sure you will, I am coming after you. I don’t care how bring and strong you are”.

Parker nodded. “So, what is it that you have to tell me?”

Kendall suddenly remembered that she herself had something to tell him that may upset him. She swallowed, sitting back down on the couch, watching Parker do the same. “I’m seeing someone as well”.

“Kenny, that’s good. What’s his name?” Parker asked, surprised but content.

The woman let out a nervous chuckle, finding the floor suddenly interesting. “Her name is Gigi”.

Parker’s eyes widened, not sure if he was more surprised that she was seeing a woman or had the balls to see Gigi. He let out a small chuckle, his eyes wandering over Kendall. Man, was she ballsy. “So, you mean to tell me, that you just bitched me out for being with Kylie…but you’re back in the states eating my ex-girlfriend?”

Kendall shook her head. “Two different things, Parker and you know it”.

A phone started ringing, and Kendall realized that it was her own. She grabbed it out of her small purse, answering it, her eyes on Parker as she spoke to the person on the other line.

Parker rose from the couch, scratching the back of his head. He had no right to be upset with Kendall, no matter how bad he wanted to find a fault. But he knew that she was right, and that’s why he couldn’t. Of course, as his friend, Gigi should be off limits. However, he didn’t have that sort of gut to say that to someone who he not only fucked, but is now dating her sister.

“Parker”, Kendall said, almost whispering. “He proposed”.

“Huh?”

Kendall shook her head. “He proposed to Liam”.


	13. Update Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible Update Ahead!

Hello readers!  
I know it has been almost a year since I have worked on this. My apologies!  
I have endured my first year of law school and surely, I had no time. But now that it is summer, and the class load has lessened, I was hoping to get back to this story. It seems as though some are really interested and would appreciate some updates. So, I am asking my lovely readers if I should update or not. I have other works in mind, but if truly desired, I will be more than happy to continue on with this fic. Please leave any thoughts or comments and hopefully, if enough interest is generated, I will update this fic ASAP (within this week).   
Or, if anyone has any ideas or thoughts they'd like to share with me, I'd be happy to hear (read) them!  
All the best, and I hope to hear from you all soon!  
Peace,  
Ashton Malik

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments always appreciated!  
> Also, been toying with Gigi/Kendall. Any thoughts?  
> Peace!


End file.
